1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering knuckle structure, and more particularly to a steering knuckle incorporated with an upright pipe and a shaft able to twist with respect to each other.
2. Description of Prior Art
The steering structure of a scooter in the market uses a handle to control turns. Some scooters are provided with a double wheel on both front and rear wheels. When making turns, due to the inertial principle, the user will lean towards one side, and the outer wheel will be lifted away from the ground. Thus the user will loss balance and fall to the ground.